


Secret Angel

by irongirl4597



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irongirl4597/pseuds/irongirl4597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl meets her guardian angel, Dean Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr post that I saw over a year ago and can no longer find.

“Miss, you dropped this.” A tall, handsome man was holding out the pen that had slipped from Kate’s purse.

“Oh, thanks!” She smiled and grab it, but stopped after a second glance at his face. “Hey, do I know you? You look so familiar.”

“….No, I don’t think so… I wouldn’t forget a face like yours.” He told her with pleasant smile, causing her to blush slightly.

“Are you sure? You look really familiar.” She prodded, trying to place him.

“Positive. Have a nice day.” He gave her another smile and a slight wave before turning and walking away. Kate kept watching him. She could swear that she’d seen him before. He made his way down the block to the curb, right next to a long, sleek, black car. Suddenly, it all snapped into place. Every time she’d seen that car before flashed before her eyes: when her parents died, when her high school had mysterious multiple suicides, when that creepy stalker ex suddenly stopped following her. Every sad or strange thing that had happened in her life, Kate had always seen that car. This thought crossed her mind as she watched him open the door.

“HEY WAIT!!” She called after him, sprinting to the car. He glanced up, a mixed look of sadness and understanding crossing his face as he caught sight of her. He waited for her to arrive, one hand on the door. 

“You...car...foll...me?” She panted, silently cursing herself for not being in better shape.

“Come again?” he raised an eyebrow as she held her sides. Kate took a few more deep breaths before starting again.

“Your car has been following me for years. Care to explain?” She breathed with an inquisitive look on her face.

“Look,” He started to say with a shake of his head, but stopped when he looked at her shiny, pleading eyes. He bit his lip and glanced around.

“Alright, here’s the truth” He leaned in closer, reaching into his jacket. “I’m special agent Dean Smith.” He said, pulling out a badge and handing it to her. “I worked your parents case all those years ago. I felt bad that you were left on your own, so I’ve occasionally checked up on you.”

“You’ve been stalking me since I was twelve?” Kate clarified, slightly weirded out.

“Not stalking you so much as making sure you were ok.” He justified, “Double checking that you didn’t need anything or weren’t having any problems, like that ex of yours. What were you thinking?” Kate rolled her eyes.

“I have no idea. That creepy collection of dolls should’ve given me a heads up. Hey wait, you took care of them for me?” She folded her arms against her chest and tilted her head inquisitively. 

“Yeah” he brushed it off like it was no big deal. “They needed to go.” 

All of a sudden, Dean having watched her seemed a little less creepy and a little more comforting. She remembered a few other strange, yet good things that had happened, like the time when she was sure that she was going to be short on rent for the month, but had more money in her bank account than she thought she did. Kate wondered if he had something to do with it, but decided to not ask.

“Well, thanks for that.” she said with a small smile. “I should let you get going. Nice to finally meet you, stalker Dean.” She gave a slight wave goodbye.

“Nice to meet you too.” He smiled and nodded before getting in his car and driving away. Kate watched him go, smiling at her special agent guardian angel.


End file.
